


Midst

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To see is to believe, he says. And the Deities tell him one day: open your eyes then, and look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

_Breathe, it says. Inhale and exhale, a rising and falling of_ \- but what are those?

 _They're lungs of course, for taking in air. Humans like to destroy them with smoke._ And these?

 _Fingers for touching, five together and a palm and it's a hand for holding onto precious little things. Humans don't know how to use them anymore._ What about this? It tickles.

_Your hair, for protection. Humans do strange things to their hair to be beautiful. Don't you feel beautiful?_

I feel strange  
You know thunder?  
It's under this... what is this?  
_Skin._  
Skin, and it all leads to here.  
What's in here?  
_Oh you should be privileged_  
By being able to enclose beats?  
_Feel it_  
_Feel feel feel_  
What is it?

 _A heart, Reita, it's called a heart._  
What's it for?  
_You'll see._  
But I don't have eyes!  
_Now you do._  
But why...?

 _Look._  
Where?  
_Keep looking._  
What are we looking for?

 

 

_What are you looking for?_


	2. Knocks Intervene

You have fourteen voicemail messages. 

Message one.  
_"Hey Ruki, it's Kai. We've been trying to call you but keep getting the can't be reached message. Are you at the new house yet? Give us a call so we know you're safe, okay? We'll be waiting."_  
End of message. 

  


Message three.  
_"Ruki, it's Kai again. You're still unreachable. Is everything okay? Uruha's getting worried. We both are. Contact us as soon as you can."_  
End of message.

  


Message seven.  
_"Seriously, where the hell are you? Uruha's getting angry and you know how he is. It would be really nice to know if you're all right."_  
End of message.

  


Message ten.  
_"Look you little fucker-"_  
_"Uruha, dear, don't-"_  
_"Shut up! You're an inconsiderate piece of shit for worrying your best friends-"_  
_"Uruha!"_  
_"-and if you haven't killed yourself because of Shiroyama, I'll get the job done for you--"_  
_"Give me that!"_  
_"Give it back!"_  
_"Sorry Ruki, Uruha's just really wo-"_  
_"FUCK YOU-"_  
End of message.

  


Message thirteen.  
_"I'm sorry all right?!"_  
_"At least sound a little more sincere!"_  
_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just call us damn it. Actually we'll take anything at this point - a text, a letter, a flare gun. Fuck, anything."_  
_"Please."_  
_"We won't sleep. Or eat. Or take baths. Or even have sex."_  
_"Wait, what?"_  
_"We won't have sex until we know he's okay."_  
_"But Uru-"_  
End of message.

  


Message fourteen.  
_"I'm warning you Ruki, I'll beat the crap out of Shiroyama if we don't hear anything from you soon. You know I'll do it. We're scared you've done something because you're the one who does things you're not supposed to, and Kai and I are terrified if it isn't fucking obvious yet. So come on. Please."_  
End of message.

You have no new voicemail messages.

  


-

  


With a sigh, Ruki takes his phone away from his left ear and opens the messaging feature on the device in his hand, wondering what to say. But how to say _I'm fine but I'm not_ , not really? He's not sure how to make his friends understand how _that_ feels like, if it's even possible to explain it using words without his sentence breaking into a thousand jagged pieces.

Heaving another breath of air outward and making his bangs flutter with the action, he decides to keep things simple and light. His bestest friends are obviously worried about him, and he doesn't want them to fret. The couple has done a lot of that the last three months, and enough is enough. Kai and Uruha have lives too, and he can't expect them to put the one they've put together on hold just because Ruki experienced a terrible break up. 

So he types a whole lot of truths and some see-through lies, fingers flying on his phone's screen as he ignores the throbbing in his chest; a mini-heart attack that won't go away no matter how hard he laughs or how loud he plays the music on his earphones.

_Just got here. Signal's been crappy, it's a mountain town so what the hell do you expect? I'm fine, go have sex already._

  


"Well?"

Ruki looks up just as he hits send, raising his phone up and giving it a shake of emphasis. "You were right Hama-san," He says with a half smile. "There's phone coverage on this spot of the yard."

The old man laughs from where he's been waiting by the front door. "Good. Were you able to reach your friends?" 

Ruki nods as he tucks his phone back in his pocket, walking towards what will be his new home for however long he decides to stay in this place. "Yes, I'm sorry it took a while. You were going to show me something?" 

Hama-san waves him inside, stepping into the threshold. "Ah yes, yes, to continue..." They slip inside a simple looking bungalow and Ruki focuses on the landlord alone as he is given a tour - forgetting all that he left behind in the city for the meantime. 

He will remember them again later anyway, as soon as he has nothing but silence as company. 

  


-

  


"OH MY GOD RUKI JUST SENT A MESSAGE COME BACK URUHA!"

Uruha pauses on his way to the front door as Kai bursts out of their bedroom, one arm already working its way inside his leather jacket. "Don't you fucking lie to me," He snaps viciously, reaching a hand out for the mobile device. "I want to read the message myself."

Kai hands the phone over with a pout and a sniff. "I'm not lying!" He replies in an offended tone, and Uruha fixes him a warning glare before looking down at the message from Ruki. 

He smirks. 

Kai is oblivious to it as he leans against the couch, looking contemplative. "Do you think he's really okay? It's a mountain town he said, and he's all alone... he might get ideas, bad ideas. Should we ask him to come back? Was it really for his benefit that we let him leave, or was it ours?" Kai growls lowly to himself, unaware of his surroundings as he stares at nothing in particular. "He probably thinks he's a nuisance to us even though he's not!"

Uruha has very slowly started removing the jacket he's only half wearing anyway, voice low as he answers. "He's a big boy, Kai-kun." His tone gets the other's attention, and their gazes collide. "Now to do what Ruki said at the end of his message..."

Kai narrows his eyes warily, finally noting the smirk on Uruha's lips. "W-what did he say?" He asks, trying to remember what the last part actually says before realizing he hasn't read the entire thing for him to even remember at all. Uruha stops in front of him, leaning forward to plant open-mouthed kisses on Kai's neck, just below his ear, alternating it with whispers. 

"He wants us to have sex."

Kai stifles a moan, his head betraying him by tilting itself to the side, giving Uruha more room to latch his mouth on skin like an oversized leech. "B-but what about R-ruki..." He shivers violently as Uruha's tongue begins lapping at his flesh in slow, deliberate motions, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. 

"He'll be fine." Uruha moves his hips against Kai's, biting down on the skin he can at the same time, and draws a guttural moan for his efforts. He bucks forward again, harder, panting in excitement. "You won't be after I'm through with you."

Kai opens his mouth to say something then - a sexy comeback, a demand, maybe a whimper - but Uruha never gets to hear what it is. A sudden pounding on their front door forces them to jump apart in surprise as a familiar voice calls out to someone who's already gone.

"Taka? TAKA!" 

Kai's eyes widen as he tries to get to the door before his boyfriend does, arousal turning into panic almost immediately, but Uruha gets there first. And the wooden thing almost gets ripped off its hinges.

Ruki's ex-boyfriend is standing by the doorway, looking frantic. "Where's Taka?" He asks, looking from Uruha and Kai then back expectantly as if he has the right to know. And it makes the former smirk and shake his head as he steps back slowly, the action looking harmless like he's just about to ask their unexpected guest to come in. 

But Kai knows better. 

" _Don't_ Uru-!"

Uruha's fist connects with Shiroyama's jaw in an impressive right hook, his face contorting in anger as he charges forward to throw another punch without giving his opponent time to recover.

"Fuck you Shiroyama!"

  


In his new house with Hama-san finally gone in that bike of his with its little tinkling bell, an oblivious Ruki stands in the middle of the bare living area, wondering if heaven is as white as the walls in this room and if he'll ever get to see it after he kills himself. 

And then there's a knock on the door. 


End file.
